Landmark Airlines
Landmark Airlines was a major U.S. airline that operated from January 1,1950, to October 26, 2006 and from 3rd of August 2017. Slogan: "The Grand Old Airline." Hubs: Boston Logan Airport 'History' Landmark started operating on October 1, 1950 under the name United Way Airlines. United Way started off with 10 Douglas DC-3s on a 5-city network from Islip, NY to Buffalo, Boston, Philadelphia, and Albany. In 1967, United Way entered the jet age with 2 Douglas DC-8s and changed its name to Landmark Airlines. Landmark soon acquired Emeral Harbor Air (1942-1969) in 1969, and acquired its 7 Boeing 727-100s and it's 32 destinations in the Southeast. Emeral Harbor Air also had 5 Convair 580s but Landmark sold these to Sunshine Airlines two years later, the name of an unannounced airline that would be formed from a merger of Aeroways Airlines, Global Freightways and Soar Airlines into Orbit Airlines. In 1972, Landmark announced an order for 22 additional Boeing 707-320Bs, with an option to convert 10 of those to the Boeing 720. In 1973, Landmark ordered 30 Boeing 737-200's, 10 DC-9's, and 15 DC-10's. In 1974, Landmark became an international airline, with service to Kingston in Jamaica, Cancun in Mexico, Toronto in Canada, and Bermuda. Later, in December 1974, Landmark ordered 22 Boeing 727-200s, but these were sold nine (9) years later to Pacifica Airlines. In 1987, Landmark gave itself a new logo and livery. With this rebrand, Landmark ordered 72 Boeing 737-400s, and 44 Boeing 747-400s to be used on routes to London (Gatwick and Heathrow) and Paris (Charles De Gaulle). In 2000, Landmark ordered 17 Boeing 777-300s, with an option for up 80 more. They also retired their last Boeing 737-200, christened "The Taj Mahal". In August 2003, Landmark leased 12 Boeing 737-800s to replace the fleet of 737-200s. Since December 7th, 2003, A virtual airline with the same name exists: Landmark Airlines Group, that includes 6 subsidiarys: Costa Rica (Original main airline), El Salvador, Colombia, Alaska, Peru and Finland. Safety Issues and Controversy The mid 2000's saw Landmark come under increasing criticisms over a deteriorating safety record. '2005 Bankruptcy and Pacifica Airlines purchase' In February 2005, Landmark filed for chapter 11 bankruptcy, and sold half of its international routes to Orbit Airlines, it's then code-share partner. In May 2005, Pacifica saw that Landmark was in trouble and bought it. Pacifica decided to keep it running as a division of the Pacifica brand. Landmark was still losing money from competitors like American Pacific Airlines on most of it's Seattle, Honolulu, and Tokyo (Narita) routes, and Orbit Airlines on most European routes to and from the east coast. In October 2006, Pacifica Airlines recognized this fact and started questioning the future of Landmark. Landmark was forced to sell all of it's fleet but two 737-800's, seven 737-400's, and three 747-400 aircraft. On October 20, 2005, Pacifica Airlines Decided to "pull the plug" on Landmark. In a press statement a day later, Pacifica said "If we keep Landmark Airlines going, soon it will start to cause us to lose money. We have tried all we can to save Landmark. All of Landmark's "Passenger Points" frequent flyer program users will be transferred over to us. They will keep miles. Periodically, the 737-800s and 747-400's will be brought into the Pacific fleet. The Caravans and 737-400's will be sold." On October 25, 2006, Landmark flight 2231, a Boeing 737-800, departed Newark for Orlando at 7:28 PM eastern time and arrived in Orlando at 9:42 eastern time. This was Landmark's last flight. At 12:01 on October 26, 2006, all Landmark flights were re-listed as Pacifica flights. All Landmark signs were re-branded with Pacifica Airlines signs. One sign with the Landmark name is located at the Landmark Shop in Newark. Pacifica Airlines says that they left it there so that "there is some of Landmark Airlines that still exists." 2017 Restart On the 3rd of August of 2017, there is a possible restart for the airline as local business agency's have stated that they want to bring back Boston's Airline. More to follow. On the 24th of September 2017 three major travel agency had come together and to reform Landmark Airlines on cheap charter flights for them. Those Travel Agency's are: # Syrena Travel Agency # Liberty Travel Boston # Feti Travel In a press conversion they stated that they would lease Three Boeing 737-400's from Air Lease Corporation (ALC) and these aircraft will have 180 seats with 30 inches of legroom. They also stated that the aircraft will fly all over the North America as well as Islands in the Caribbean Sea and South America. They main base will be at Boston's Logan Airport. The Airline will give around 200 jobs for the local people of Boston. The first flight is schedule for the 26th of November and is booked by Liberty Travel Boston to fly passengers from Boston to Puerto Plata. They hope to expand the airline into schedule flights in 2020 and will consider going into long-haul in 2025. The aircraft will also keep the previous livery of Landmark. 2018 (Rapid Growth) On the 14th of May 2018, Landmark Airlines announced that it will buy all of Air Transat's nine Airbus A310-300's and fly them to Europe (London, Amsterdam, Frankfurt, Paris & Zurich), South America (Sao Paulo, Santiago & Buenos Aires) and Honolulu from three to seven times a week. Also 12 Boeing 737-400's will be also to be introduced and start schedule flights around USA, Canada and Mexico. They announced that since starting operations, they have been making a lot of money and that some people in Boston want to fly them on schedule flights. They order the A310's and more B737's to try and start short and long haul flights from its based at Boston Logan Airport. They will announce the schedule short haul flights in early June. On the 15th of May 2018, Landmark announced that it had order 50 Airbus A320's to replace the 737's and they are going to be delivered in late 2018 to early 2019. They are going to be powered by the IAE 2500v engines and the A320 are going to configure to 168 seats (12 Business and 156 Economy) and are going to have IFE for every seat as well as new features to be shortly announce in the future. In a statement, Landmark stated that "The 737-400 has served us well from the old airline to the new one but we want to offer the best product to our customers so we had to replace them with the A320. It said to see the Boeing 737 go but all good things must come to an end!" The first A310 was delivered to Landmark on the 17th of May 2018 and the first flight was from Boston Logan Airport to London Gatwick Airport departed on the 17th of June with a 163 passengers, 12 crew members 3 pilots, a complete total of 178 people. Fleet Category:Incidents and Accidents Category:Airliners